Mass Effect: The Woman of Paragon (Discontinued)
by Jazzy Shepard
Summary: A story into my world of Mass Effect starting from the beginning. The changing of a few things but staying to the main story line. In the first of three Mass Effects we meet Jazz Shepard and her smiling kind character, but over time the hard calloused Alliance trained killer emerges. Will Kaidan be able to help her trust him or will Saren's attacks push our beloved team too far.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Jazzy Shepard walked onto the Normandy for the first time behind Captain Anderson. No one on the ship had seen her yet and she kept her mouth shut at the moment. She had already read up on the crew before hand and looked around for the faces she knew well and those who worked in the shadows, not seen as much but as important as the rest. She had her genetically altered short red hair straightened and glasses on her nose. She knew that her eyes could be fixed to more than perfection with current medicine but choose to wear the black oval rims. She was shorter than the normal genetically 6 ft human by a whole foot but enjoined it. Especially when big burly men cringed at the tiny woman with a loud voice.

Kaidan Alenko sat in the co-pilot spot next to Jeff Moreau A.K.A Joker. She looked over to the two with naturally blue eyes. Something so rare these days people thought she was lying when she said so. Kaidan looked up and nodded to the new woman who he assumed was a new engineer. He speculated that she was a little short and looked too plain to be the Commander Shepard they were expecting so as Joker turned to him and asked, "Who is she." he replied with a shrug and a simple, "Probably noone." Joker raised his eyebrows and prepped for takeoff, "How do you know she isn't the Commander?" he asked the quiet Canadian beside him.

"I don't know." Kaidan replied as the girl followed the Captain away, "After hearing the stories of the great Commander Shepard. A Spacer from the start should have a build like all Alliance men and women tall and strong. She is a War Hero after all and a Sentinel like I am." Joker rolled his eyes, "So what? She is a Sentinel like you? Does that mean she is also Canadian and carries her ego on her sleeve?" Kaidan tried to cover the blush creeping up his neck as Nihlus walked into the shuttle doors.

"Joker, Set Coordinates for Edin Prime." Captain Anderson's voice came out of the console on Joker's left, "Aye Aye." Kaiden shook his head and turned to the Joker, "So, did you see her come in?" he asked and a woman walked up behind the two men just in time to catch Kaiden's question, "Who?" she asked and both men turned around to see the woman who had been walking behind the Captain earlier, "Oh well the Commander... Miss..." Kaiden was fishing for her name and she smiled in amusement, "Jazz, so tell me Mr..." Jazz copied Kaiden's hand movement before he smiled and gave his own name. Not to be forgotten Joker jumped in with his own.

"Nice to meet the pilots." Jazz said watching both men turn back to the controls, "Well I am a soldier, Ma'am, just helping Jeff out until the normal co-pilot get's back from his vacation." she nodded with a small smile as Nihlus walked up behind her. He nodded politely and she nodded back giving a gentle smile. Joker pushed a few buttons haphazardly before pressing a button to his left, "Were about to make a FTL jump through the Arcturus Relay hold on tight ladies and gentlemen!"

Both Jazz and Nihlus took the chairs of both pilots tightly in their grip and rode the bumpy relay jump in silence. Kaiden silently remarked upon the woman's easy adaptation to the jump that was until the last bump had her flying into his lap. As she stood and straightened herself out Nihlus left and Joker sat grumbling. The speaker to his right crackled to life, "Updates Joker?" it was the Captain, "Everything is A-Okay over here Captain Anderson but look out Nihlus is making his way to you." a few seconds passed before Anderson replied, "He is already here Joker..." Kaidan shot Joker a smirk, "Oh and send the Commander this way." Anderson said again. Jazz smiled and patted both men on their shoulders before replying, "On my way Captain."

As she left Joker gave Kaidan a knowing grin, "She was in my lap." Kaidan sputtered and Joker raised his eyebrows, "Yeah." he said watching Kaidan turn red from the neck up again, "She..." he sputtered and Joker laughed, "Let it go, Kaidan."

Kaidan turned in his seat to see the short woman walk away like she owned the world. Two bright blue eyes and red hair. A short tiny nose and symmetry of the eyes that was a par off perfect. Kaidan Alenko watched as Commander Jazz Shepard turned and shot him a look over her shoulder. This time he couldn't hide the red as she threw him a smile, "I think, I'm in love." he murmured and Joker rolled his eyes, "Thought she was too plain." he commented as Kaidan turned around in his seat and glared at Joker.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz Shepard looked into the mirror and touched the pink scar on the left of her upper lip. It was something of a comfort to her. The memory that she was still human in the new world around her. The flashy biotics, the crowds of aliens, and of everything else the humans that weren't human anymore. She had finally gotten over the fact that she was biotic.

She turned and walked from the tiny bathroom to her room. The water from her shower dripped onto the ships automatically cleaning floor. Her armor lay on her twin sized bed waiting for her to put it on. Closing her eyes she put her palms over the lids and tried to rub her headache away. She could see Anderson and Nihlus spilling the secrets about Eden Prime and her nomination to be a Spectre. Of course she kept cool and sweet with a smile but inside she was scared. One thing Commander Shepard did well was keeping her face smiley and bright while inside a storm waged.

Jazz picked her armor up and fingered the fabric. It was perfect, crisp, and new looking but it was over two years old. She wanted to throw it and scream. Where was the burn mark from her last mission. It should have been on the right shoulder. She looked down at the flawless skin on her right shoulder. Jazz cried out in frustration. Everything around here was too perfect, "E.T.A to Eden Prime three minutes Commander." Joker's voice broke her from her rampage and switched her brain into Alliance combat mode.

Quickly she slipped her nude body into the armor and felt the shield power up around her. The gentle hum around her cells made her feel safe. Jazz walked over to the dresser and brushed her short hair into place before pressing a button and feeling a breeze that came from the walls. The hot air dried her hair in seconds as it lay flat against the sides of her face. Once she was done she made her way down to the Captain and her team.

Captain Anderson watched Jazz Shepard approach the two men standing ready. She had her helmet clutched in her palms and attached it before finally reaching them, "Ready Commander?" Anderson asked as she took her place in front of Jenkins and Alenko. Kaiden blushed as he watched the Commander stand in front of him and was glad his helmet was attached. Jenkins was jumping out of his skin to get onto the ground.

Nihlus walked up and nodded to the Commander, "We've got your back." she said and he nodded in return before jumping at the first landing zone. Anderson stopped Jazz from jumping, "Be careful out there, Commander." he said as Jazz gave a cocky grin behind her mask, "When am I not?"

Jazz looked down and swallowed her fear of heights as she jumped. Jenkins jumped early and Alenko watched as the poor boy went on a coarse to slam right into the Commander before jumping himself. Jazz could feel her suit tightening around her body and readying for impact. She put her foot out for a graceful one step two step land. Kaiden cringed as he watched Jazz descend. It would have been graceful but the second her foot hit the ground Jenkins hit her.

They toppled over as Kaiden landed. He couldn't help but smile as Jenkins took his helmet off and saw a face full of red, "Oh Commander, I'm so sorry, I.."

She stood and also took her helmet off, "Jenkins right flank Kaiden left." Kaiden nodded and took his own helmet off, "Yes Commander."

Each drew their assault guns and walked ready to fire, "What are those?" Jenkins asked as they passed a few floating bits, "Gas bags, Harmless." Jazz said off hand. The team continued on their way unaware of what was ahead. The next few moments would haunt Shepard for a long time. Nightmares would come to her and yet there was no stopping it.

Jenkins ran ahead of the team to take cover, "No WAIT!" The Commander reached out for his armor but her fingers grasped empty air. She watched in bottled horror as the boy ran out and fell in one swift motion. The red light surrounded his body in a moment as he fell to the ground. He felt no pain, only surprise as his body stopped responding to him. He fell into a warm hug of blackness that seemed to get extremely hot before freezing over and then there was nothing.

Alenko pushed energy from his body and pushed one floating attack drone into another. The fire took Jazz's attention from the dead boy as she raised her rifle and took the shot to end the final drone. She pushed the boy from her mind and let the cold shell of Commander Shepard fall into place, "Commander, what do we do?" Kaiden asked and she kneeled shutting Jenkins eyes for a final rest, "We carry on and make sure he gets a proper burial when we return." Kaiden nodded and returned into position as Jazz ran forward.

"More Drones ahead, take cover!" Jazz yelled overly loud. Neither soldier noticed the quiver in it. Kaiden watched as Jazz pulled her arm back and gave a hard grunt as she threw a blue serge of biotic energy at the drones. The energy hit one drone as the push forced it into a tree. Three more appeared and Kaiden gunned one down before throwing his own serge of energy. The Commander raised her gun and finished the last drone in a shower of bright lights and the crackling of broken machinery.

They both watched as the manufactured weapon fell from the sky so easily. The image of Jenkins graceful death burned into their memories. The biotics felt as if they were fully energised. Jazz nodded ahead where both watched a woman running to them. Two mechanical robots were running after here, "Are those Geth?" Kaiden asked as the woman jumped behind cover. Jazz gave no response as she gave cover fire. The woman looked up with a hard expression and nodded before standing and firing with the Commander. Kaiden felt the energy in his right arm build before he targeted the second Geth before throwing the energy to land under the drone and lifting up with his arm. The energy followed his command and the Geth floated as the energy crackled and drained it's lifeforce away.

"Good shot, Kaiden." Shepard offered as the two went to meet the woman at the bottom of the hill, "State your name." The Commander ordered and the woman nodded, "Ashley Williams, Ma'am. I'm a soldier stationed to guard the dig site. Those Geth decided to show up and create a great party for me. Been surviving on my own." Shepard gave a half smile, "Good job, Williams. I'm Commander Shepard." Ashley nodded and pointed her gun up the path she had just been running down, "Any orders for me Commander?" Jazz nodded, "Follow and stay tight on my right flank. Let's go." Ashley nodded and pointed the team to the dig site.

Once the geth had been dealt with Jazz turned to Ashley, "Where is the beacon?" Ashley nodded to the path that lead up the hill, "Moved it for better extraction." Alenko rolled his eyes, "I love playing fetch." Jazz looked to the biotic, "Alanko." she warned and he gave a sheepish smile. The team continued the path to find their beacon.

* * *

Jazz opened her eyes, "What happened?" she asked rubbing her head. Dr. Chakwas looked up from her pad, "You were picked up my the beacon, I stepped in front of it and you rescued me. I am so sorry." Jazz turned to see Kaidan Alenko standing to her right with a black eye and split bottom lip, "All I can remember was meeting Ashley and it gets broken. Rescuing people, seeing those husk creatures, disabling bombs, and the horrible vision the beacon burned into my mind. So much red. Fire everywhere."

Dr. Chakwas nodded and wrote something onto her pad, "Saren... something about Saren." Kaiden crossed his arms, "You sure you're okay Commander?" he asked and the woman stood with a hard look on her face, "Positive Alenko, Help me stand. What's with my right leg?" Jazz looked down to see a massive bruise on her leg. The pain was intense but nothing she couldn't handle, "Where's Captain Anderson?" she asked as Kaiden helped her walk, "Giving Joker the commands to go to the Citadel." Jazz looked to Kaiden, "Saren?" she asked and he nodded.

Jazz took secret comfort from the touch of another person as Kaiden fought to keep from turning red again. The Commander had been in his lap, in his arms, and was now leaning on him for support. Today was a good day for Kaidan Alenko.


	3. Chapter 3

_"No WAIT!" fingers filled my vision as I grasped empty air. Dread and panic filled my gut as Jenkins turned to look at me with a wild grin, "This is all your fault, Commander.. Commander.. Commander..."_

"Commander." Jazz's eyes snapped open as she reached over to press her button for the comm system, "Yes, Joker." she replied jumping from her bed readying to get dressed, "Just letting you know E.T.A to the Citadel is twenty minutes." Commander Jazz stood in a daze for a moment nakedly. She could still see Jenkins running just past her fingertips and that damn vision. She balled her fist before remembering Joker, "Thanks, Joker." she replied but the comm was dead. Joker had severed connection. She felt like an ass.

She took a look in the mirror though it did little good. The reflection showed herself, color and height, but without her glasses she could not see the basics. Her face blurred into one form. For the purpose of looking high tech in front of the counsel Jazz took an electric band, the standard replacement for glasses. As the band fit snugly onto her head she watched as the time, date, and temperature popped up in green lettering on the upper right corner of her eye. It was placed just so, so that when the Commander spent no time on it, it disappeared from her vision.

She then suited up in light armor not expecting to use the bulky medium armor for today and a small pistol. She eyes the pretty little thing before condensing it and placing it just on her right hip. She looked in the mirror again. This time she saw a fiery redhead with piercing blue eyes that glared from the green haze of her band, though she only saw clear, and a nice fit form. She was a soldier and presented herself as much.

The comm clicked to life, "Commander?" It was Anderson this time. Jazz's fingers hit the button with no pause, "Yes Captain." she replied prying her eyes from the mirror, "Meet me on deck, I want us to walk to Udina together." Jazz smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "Does he scare you?" she teased and laughing pierced the silence, "An old friend turned sour, you Commander?" Jazz couldn't hide the laugh that came from her own throat, "I would pick an angry Krogan over him, sir." The comm went silent. Neither Anderson nor Jazz said goodbye to each other, and why should they? Goodbye only meant that there was no chance to see each other again.

When the Commander reached Anderson's side the Normandy had finally attached to dock, "I see you went technology on us." Anderson teased in a Captain's voice, "Sir, yes, Sir. Wanted to look my best for the Counsel. Anderson nodded as Ashley and Kaidan followed the two, "Why are you two coming?" Jazz asked and Anderson waved to the two solders, "I want you safe Commander. Remember last time I left you alone." Jazz gave a guilty smile but touched the scar on her upper lip, "Bar fights." she said offhandedly to the team behind her.

As the doors opened Anderson reached over to give Jazz's hand a quick squeeze, "Everything is going to be okay, Meet me at Udina's office in an hours time." Jazz looked at Anderson with confusion before walking behind him, "Why, Sir?" she asked and Anderson gave a weak smile, "To try and cool him down before you get there." The Commander watched the Captain walk away and saluted him, "Always taking the bullets, Anderson, you son-of-a..." she whispered before tuning to her teammates, "What to do in an hour?" she asked and the two shrugged. Commander Shepard gave a wild almost childlike grin before turning around, "Lets explore." she said before walking ahead. Both Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other and wondered if the was truly mad.

An hour later the Commander dragged two team members with sore feet from the uncharted part of the Citadel into Udina's room. They watched as the Commander lost her smile and charm and went straight into Shepard mode. She went rigid. Her body language conveyed a hard strong presence with an open communicating nature. Ashley smirked at the ability to turn from mush into stone and Kaiden felt impressed, "Stay on your toes." The Commander warned as they entered the Counselor's room.

Anderson looked up from his relaxed pose on a fluffy chair. The Commander walked in before crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. The look seemed ridiculous and Anderson gave a wide grin, "Hello Commander." he said and Jazz nodded her head scanning the room for Udina, "Where is he?" she asked but Captain Anderson stood, "He went to the meeting a little early. The news was unsettling for him." Jazz rolled her eyes and Anderson moved his hand, "Ready Commander? The Meeting is starting." Without waiting for Jazz to answer The Captain left and Kaiden took a step forward, "Commander, What should we expect?" Kaiden asked and the Commander shook her head, "I have no idea, but again, stay sharp..."

Jazz watched as the Counsel left. She felt shock coursed through her entire body as she looked to Anderson and Udina. Rage echoed in each eye. Udina spoke first, "Go to Chora's Den and speak with Harken, we may get the information we need." Anderson looked outraged but Udina stormed away before Anderson could continue, "Is Harken not a good contact?" Jazz asked though her throat was tight, "A drunken no good man..." Anderson mumbled, "Go." he whispered as he too took his leave. Jazz looked to her team and smirked, "Looks like we're taking a taxi." she smiled as her old earth use of the word.

Ashley was the first to speak as Jazz put her hand on the orange pad asking for information. Her Omni Tool appeared on her arm sending the information quickly. A blue car opened it's doors up as the key code loaded into the Omni Tool, "So we are going to a bar for information?" Ashley asked and Jazz shook her head yes and hummed. Kaiden jumped into the back as Ashley slid into the passenger seat, "Last time you were at the Citadel, in a bar, you got into a fight." Ashley pointed out. Jazz slammed the wheel gently, "That was one time." she shouted in a teasing voice.

"I'm not too convinced, Commander." Kaiden joined in and Ashley gave a nod of her head for backup, "You two would just have a hay day riding my back for hours." the Commander mumbled and her team laughed in unison, "Just teasing a little Commander." Kaidan said and Jazz looked back with a smile, "I don't know how to drive one of these things.. let's give it a go." she mumbled turning the autopilot off and letting the car take a nose dive, "DEAR LORD, COMMANDER!" "WHAT THE HELL!?" Jazz laughed and brought the car back up in a jerky movement, "Hope we don't get pulled over." she said off hand. Both Kaidan and Ashley looked at eachother before Ashley spoke, "Don't take jabs at the Commander, lesson learned." Jazz smiled as the turned autopilot back on.

Chora's Den was so loud the trio could hear it down the hall, "So, what are we going to say to the man?" Kaiden asked, "Are we just going to walk up and be all like 'hey we want dirt on a bad Spectre, got any'?". Jazz smirked before the doors wizzed open, "THERE SHE IS!" Shepard looked up at two armed thugs just opposite of her, "TAKE COVER!" she yelled and her team dropped down. She felt energy build into her arm before targeting the smaller of the two and throwing her arm. A ball of energy rolled from her fingertips much like a baseball and struck the first assassin to the wall. The body slid down and hit the ground with a small 'thunk', a groan, and many bullets from his team mate.

Jazz ran and slid to cover as both Ashley and Kaidan rose to let their weapons rain upon the second, now dead, attacker. Jazz grit her teeth and held her right shoulder. The arm felt weak already from the biotic throw, but the torn skin and leaking fluids gave a second wave. She reached up and put a small dose of Medi-Gel on the wound, "Commander?" Kaiden asked as she stood, "Now why would there be two men at the ready to kill me, unless they wanted you, Ashley." The trio walked into Chora's Den as Ashley shouted, "Nothing special about me Commander!" Kaiden raised an eyebrow as Jazz walked to the lone man and struck up a conversation with him, "You survived Geth by yourself for at least half an hour with the guns on your back, I'd take it as special." Kaiden pointed out and Ashley gave a grin before punching Kaiden's arm gently, "Yeah?" she asked and Kaiden nodded, "Yeah."

Commander Shepard narrowed her eyes at the man but stood, "Thanks." she hissed between her teeth and walked over to her team, "We need to get over to the Med Clinic." she said and Kaiden gave her a why look, "They always send us on a goose chase to get what we want." she grit her teeth making her way from the Den. As the noise dulled and the elevator doors dinged open Ashley touched the Commander's shoulder gently, "It's just to see how much we want it." she said and Jazz looked at the solder and gave a smile, "Yeah? Well, I'm not one to send on an empty chase. If there is no pot at the end of this rainbow Harken's is out of luck." The team behind the Commander looked at each other before nodding at the same time. Their crazy Commander might be made out of tough stuff after all.

Ashley reached the door first the touched the green scanner. It quickly opened the door and the team was met by three armed men talking to a doctor. Shepard looked to the right a noticed the turien from the steps earlier hiding behind the crates. He held a sniper gun and looked at the Commander with a shocked expression. Well, as shocked as a turian could look. Could Turian's be shocked?

"Who the hell are they?" The Commander was broke from her thoughts as the three thugs turned their attention to them. The turian took the opportunity to blow one thug away as the ever ready Kaidan and Ashley took the other two out with ease, "I'm gonna need a different team, you take all the fun." Kaiden grinned while Ashley gave a hard nod. She found killing as a hard act to perform, on other humans, yet her training had her reflexed snap at the sight of guns.

Jazz walked over to the shivering Doctor and gave a wide grin, "Hello there I'm Commander Shepard." she stuck her hand out for a shake which the Doctor took gratefully, "Dr. Michel, Thank goodness you came in." she gushed and Shepard turned the the Turian walking out with a cocky sway to his spiky hips and his gun slung over his shoulder, "Thank you for the cover." Shepard stuck a hand out the the turian took it. His grasp was a little too tight and the Commander winced. The turian loosened his grip a little and looked ashamed. Could a turian even look... not the time for questions, "Garrus Vakarian."

"I see you are wearing a vision helm, not for your eyesight I hope, we have a new surgery..." the Commander waved the Doctor off, "What were those thugs doing here?" she asked and the Doctor lost interest with the helm, "Fist sent them here to attack me..."

"We should go find fist..." Kaiden interjected and Garrus jumped onto the sentence interrupting bandwagon, "I don't mean to down anyone here, but the Shadow Broker hired a Krogan to do away with Fist." Shepard looked over to the turian, "We need to go find him first then don't we." she stated and turned to leave, "Wait, I can help, I have information on Fist and the Shadow Broker." Jazz stopped and looked at the turian again, "You're willing to help us?" she asked and Garrus nodded, "Anything to stop Saren." he said and Ashley grit her teeth at the alien's words, "Anything, you make working with humans sound as interesting as training dogs."

Jazz looked at Ashley and noted that she didn't play well with aliens, "Ashley go and find Anderson. I will radio you in case we find anything." Ashley took gratitude in the fact that she didn't have to work with an alien but felt the stung of being dismissed, "Aye, Aye." she said saluting and running off, "So, Garrus, about Fist." the turian smiled. Could turians even smile? You know what we are calling it a damn smile, get over it, "Follow me, Commander."


	4. Chapter 4

_"CAN'T ANYTHING BE EASY!?"_ Shepard yelled as she threw a bomb into Chora's Den. Garrus gave a laugh in the back of his throat, "Nothing fun is ever easy, Commander." he replied and Kaiden pulled his hand into a fist before firing all biotics to put the most dangerous threat to Shepard into Stasis. His skin tingled from the attack before he poured bullets into the floating man. Jazz ran ahead and felt her shield strain against the attack of bullets, "Garrus anything to contrib..."

She was cut off as a human dropped in front of her as if it were swatted like a fly, "You were saying, Commander?" he asked and she smiled. She liked this alien. Shepard pulled her arm back and threw the last attacker into a glass light. The light flickered as the poor man was electrocuted, "Any one need patching before we move on?" she asked and Kaiden shook his head. The Commander eyes the man and noticed no blood, "And you Garrus, I am unfamiliar with..." The turian put his arms up, "I know that humans bleed red." he offered to make her feel better, "But I am fine." she nodded but stared at her boys for a while longer, "Well my arm is tired." Kaidan said rolling his shoulder and Jazz rolled her eyes, "Let's Move."

She eyed Kaiden carefully, she was already feeling weary from the biotics and Alenko was throwing more powerful energy around. Garrus broke ranks and sprinted to the door. Two shots fired and the surprised Turian went down. Both Jazz and Alenko looked at each other. If only they knew that Jenkins ran through both of their minds. Jazz whipped a ball of energy to one of the thugs with no true purpose than to be thrown. The biotic energy covered the thug in a kind of barrier at first before dissolving and slipping from his form.

"Don't get distracted, Commander, when the biotic energy has no command it is mush." Kaiden supplied as both ducked for cover, "I can tell you are new to this. It's something you get used to over time. Each attack has a different feel, and that will be all you need." Garrus looked up from his position on the ground, "Turian on the floor, unless you don't care about me." The thugs pointed their guns at the turian as Kaiden and Jazz took the head shots.

Shepard walked forward with a cocky sway to her hips this time, "You alright, turian?" she said and Garrus gave a nod of his head, "Just need gel about here." he pointed. Blue poured from a wound in his leg, "Oh that's just a scratch." Shepard teased and Garrus gave a huff, "Well it didn't hurt like a scratch." He watched as she nimbly touched her fingers to the spot and let the gel do it's work. The familiar warm hum of stitching skin/bone/whatever the hell turians were made off ran up Garrus's leg, "Thanks Commander." he said and she nodded before checking her supplies, "I only have two left, so let's try to stay out of the way of any more bullets." her boys nodded as she turned to the standing Garrus and pointed a finger to his chestplate, "If you ever break team ranks I swear Garrus." An explosion to their right had all heads turned to the door, "Save the scolding for another time, Commander." Kaidan said and she nodded leading them into the next room.

They saw two men maybe engineers. They were not thugs holding very real weapons, "Spare yourself the trouble and get out of here." Jazz sneered and the two nodded before booking it out the door, "That was nice of you." Garrus noted and Jazz shrugged, "It was a waste of bullets and energ... GET DOWN!" as the team entered the next room two sets of turrets went off on either side. Jazz slammed her body into a makeshift cover as her team did the same.

Roaring down the hall made each person look, "What was that?" it was Fist on the other side of the room, "Some one you should be more afraid of than me." Shepard yelled. The doors busted open as a very pissed off Krogan walked through the doors, "Do I miss all the fun?" he asked before ducking behind the door frame, "Yeah, it happens when I get there first." Shepard said and the Krogan glared at her, "Listen I have a few questions then he is all yours." the Krogan smirked, "You take care of those turrets, human, and we have a deal." "And Turian, I'm here too." Garrus almost whined. Shepard smiled and rolled her eyes before pointing her boys to the turret on the left. The right turret was all her's.

Fist sat down in his chair out of fear as both of his defences went down in sparkey fire. Shepard looked to the Krogan who nodded. She walked forward and picked Fist up easily from his sitting position, "Where is the informant?" she asked and Fist shook his head, "I don't..." Jazz let rage fill her right arm as biotics covered it in a blue light. She punched Fist in the jaw and watched as he fell, "I'm going to ask you again. Who ever it is will die if you don't say anything, and then I'm coming back for you." Fist smirked, "So what the Krogan here will kill me anyway." the Krogan shrugged, "You wont kill him will you?" he asked and Shepard shook her head, "I can wait a few minutes." he said and Fist looked truly afraid.

"In an ally way just out of here... Please." Shepard felt bile rise in her throat and fought the emotions that would later haunt her dreams, "Just make it fast, please." the Krogan felt like sneering at the woman but the way she looked at him, "Ah... Alright." he grumbled and as she left she could hear Fist scream before the final bullet. Another nightmare to add to her list. The endless dead faces of those that she had killed. Screams only added to them.

Kaiden shook her, "Commander?" she looked up. There were stairs that lead to alleyways she looked to Kaiden, "Remember these?" she asked and he nodded, "Then you remember every escape route and hiding place in here." Alenko took a step back and watched her with awe. She had a secret method to her insane madness. As the doors opened Jazz saw the Quarian first off. She was a woman of slender build and so far from home, "You promised." she pleaded, "And he lied." Shepard nodded and each person brought their weapons up firing at one thug each, including the Quarian. The four bodies dropped at the same time.

"It's okay, we are friendly. Heard you have information on Saren. Anything that could help in bringing him down?" The Quarian smiled from behind her mask at the gutsy human. She noticed a turian in the human's team and decided to talk, "Yes, Listen to this.."

Anderson and Udina looked at each other in shock while Jazz smirked, "Is this good enough for the counsel?" she asked and Garrus couldn't help but feel cocky as well. Udina's face became red as Anderson took a step forward, "Yes, but who is the other woman?" he asked and she shrugged, "I don't know." she said giving Udina a wink. She was on thin ice but Udina just pissed her off, "Let's go to the counsel with this." Anderson interjected again and Shepard nodded. As she walked forward Kaiden followed but not Garrus, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked and Garrus crossed his arms, "This is for you and your team." he said and she nodded, "Yeah, so you should hurry up before we get out of the loop." Garrus gave the turian equivalent of a smirk, "Right behind you Commander..."

Commander Shepard laid out on Captain Anderson's old bed. She was a Spectre, she now commanded the Normandy, and she had three aliens on board, Tali, Wrex, and Garrus. Ashley was not happy at all at the addition but took comfort that the aliens prefered to stay in parts of the ship she never went. Kaiden enjoyed Garrus's company yet was still tense about the krogan.

The comm in the room buzzed to life, "Commander?" it was Kaiden, "Yea Alenko?" she asked. Her fingers traced the puckering bullet scar on her right shoulder. Another bar fight, another memory, "Making something to eat, would you like to come down?" he asked and Jazz smiled. She really did want company right now. Fist's screams echoed in her mind as Jenkins smiled before... "On my way." she answered and dressed in a laid back crew's uniform. She still didn't feel like she should wear the Captain outfit just yet.

As the elevator doors opened Jazz walked out to see an empty room, save the three aliens at the table and Kaiden in the kitchen area, "Where is everyone?" Shepard asked looking over her oval rimmed glasses at Kaiden, "They are not as open minded as us about our guests." he said and she smirked, "Why is it always the biotics that accept the most?" she asked and Kaiden handed her a glass of wine, "Because we know how it feels." she nodded and took a swig to that. She walked over and sat across from Tali, "How does it feel to be one of the few?" Shepard asked and Tali played with her hands, "I'm loyal to my people." she started and Jazz gave a soft giggle, "No, I mean a woman on the ship."

"Oh!" Tali gave a laugh of her own, "Yes, it is amusing. When they are not jumping out of my way they stare." Jazz nodded with a grin, "I know how that feels, eh Alenko." she looked over her shoulder to watch as Alenko ducked to cover a blush, "He is soo sweet." Tali said and Jazz nodded, "I know." they both giggled like girls while Garrus made a crazy motion and Wrex nodded. Ashley looked over from her post and glared. Damn aliens. On an Alliance ship. Damn Commander Shepard for making peace with them. She closed her eyes. Maybe she was being too close minded. The image of turians slaughtering humans in the war and Krogans tearing her friends apart in battle flashed before her eyes. No, they all needed to die. Even the Quarian.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N/ I was wondering if it would be easier to follow if I gave some sort of break between time lines instead of switching P.O.V's. R & R please and as ever enjoy..._

Kaiden watched Commander Shepard smile brightly and talk to the Quarian with ease. He found talking with Garrus about war tactics interesting while Wrex's comments made an impact. A buzzing in the comms broke the conversations to a small buzz, "Commander E.T.A to Therum 2 hours." she nodded for the benefit of herself, "Thanks Joker." Kaiden fumbled with his hands, "So who is going with you?" he asked looking at the Commander. She looked up, "I want to test our newest members talents." she grinned and Tali returned it. Wrex thumped his big fingers on the table, "So, Wrex, Tali suit up and meet me on deck in an hour."

"An hour?" Tali asked and Shepard nodded, "I like my teams tight and well informed." both aliens nodded and left. Garrus muttered about calibrations and left as well. Kaiden sat next to the Commander who sat still, "Do you dream about him too?" Kaiden dared to ask and Jazz looked up from her place. Her glasses had slid down her nose to fully expose her eyes. Flecks of natural silver danced in them. She nodded and closed her eyes, "Every night." she muttered and Kaiden let his arm slide around her shoulders. She sat stiff. It was unnatural to be touched like that by a lesser rank, "Excuse me." she muttered and rushed to her Cabin.

Kaiden watched the woman rush from the room and wondered if she would say a word to him again. Before he could brood anymore Ashley rounded the corner, "Thank goodness those creatures are gone." she sighed in exasperation while flinging herself onto the dirty table. Kaiden gave a smirk, "They are pretty cool, especially Garrus, you should talk to them." Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, "They are ALIEN, Kaiden. Just 'cos it walks and talks like a human means nothing." Kaiden raised an eyebrow, "They speak common tongue same as you and me. We both speak English and even on our world it isn't the main language. They all speak the same tongue for their respected races." Ashley rolled her eyes and picked the plates that Kaiden and the Commander ate off of, "Language." she said. The word was harsh and cut compared to the language they had used before. Kaiden kept his eyebrow raised, "Why speak English here?" his harsh words were tinged with an accent lost to the common tongue, "The alien is walking back here."

Kaiden looked up to see Garrus taking a step back with his hands up, "If you need a private moment you can just forget I am here and continue speaking in that tough language. Makes my tongue hurt thinking about it." Garrus turned to walk away, "Well your language makes my throat sore hearing it." Kaiden countered as Garrus turned back around, "Yeah?" he asked and Kaiden nodded. Garrus opened his mandibled and spoke a few words neither human understood. It was fluid with the sub harmonics louder than normal. Ashley's throat felt tight as she tried to imagine how to speak that way and agreed with Kaiden silently, "I ought to go, better not frighten the mouse away." Garrus teased and left. Ashley rubbed her bottom lip, "Puta." she hissed and Kaiden brought the alien dishes over, "More than one human language I'm impressed but if you speak turian by tonight I'd be blown away." Ashley crossed her arms and refused to even look at the dishes, "How can you touch those." she grumbled wrinkling her nose, "Like this.."

Commander Shepard felt the Mako drop and pulled the landing engines on. Both Wrex and Tali were buckled in tightly weary of the 'Commander Shepard is a horrible driver' warning from Kaiden and the conformation nods from Ashley. After their hour long discussion on how to run things both Wrex and Tali understood the woman better and she them. They came upon their first obstacle, "I think I see a smaller path there." Tali pointed out as both Wrex and the Commander eyed the metal wall, "Hold on!" Jazz yelled as she mashed her foot on the old school accelerator. Wrex couldn't help but let a roar fill the cabin as they jumped through the open area. Red shots filled the air where the mesa was. One hit the nose of the vehicle before they hit cover. The shot shook everyone but Jazz grit her teeth, "Ready?" she asked eying the few guards in the back way, "Hit it, Commander." Wrex chimed and Tali gave her own unhappy yell.

Kaiden sat next to Joker flying silently with all cloaks in place, "What do you think of the Commander?" Kaiden asked and Joker pressed a few buttons, "She's sweet but haunted. Ever look into her eyes when she thinks you're not looking?" he asked and Kaiden sat back, "Yeah, Jenkins was..." Joker shook his head and brought up the Commander's file, "Look at all of that death, from both bad and good. Tell me that won't haunt someone." Ashley walked up behind the guys, "The betrayals as well. So many people putting guns to her back." Joker sat back into his chair, "And still she trusts us." the three humans looked at eachother before Joker continued to fly the ship.

"Joker?" Commander Shepard's voice came through the ground comm, "Right here." he replied as he readied to fly the ship to location, "Nothing just wanted to check in." she said before cutting the link. Joker eyed the other two humans, "Trusts us?" Kaiden shrugged and a voice came from behind the three, "She just wanted to take comfort in knowing you were there. It's normal." Ashley wrinkled her nose but turned to give the turian a smile, "Garrus." Kaiden chimed, "Came out from your pit I see." the turian nodded, "Just wanted to check in myself."

"Dig site. Why is it always a dig site?" Shepard asked and Tali shrugged. Wrex threw the last Geth to the ground and stomped on it with a roar. The two women looked up the steps as Wrex fell into formation behind the Commander, "Let's move." she commanded and walked forward. The trio walked into the dig site quietly and quickly. As they descended the elevator the first Geth clicks came, "Here we go." Commander Shepard said jumping from the Elevator. Wrex laughed and Tali screamed.. again.

Liara awoke to see three people gunning the Geth down, "Where would the Asari Scientist be?" It was a human and a Krogan shrugged. A tiny quarin gave cover fire as the unlikely pair sprinted to the front lines. The human lifted a geth with biotics as the Krogan smashed it to bits. An unlikely yet successful partnership. Liara waited for the gunfire to subside, "I'm over here." she watched the human take point and the other two flanking her, "I'm Commander Shepard you must be Liara T'Soni." Liara nodded as the human came closer, "When the Geth attacked I tried to shield myself. I have done well except.."

The quarian gave a soft giggle, "You are stuck." Liara smiled gently, "Yes, if you can find a way in you may be able to help me out." The Commander nodded and turned to her team, "Move out. Find anything..." The quarian waved her hand, "There is a drill right there." Liara caught the smile on the humans face, "Alright guys stand back."

Jazz pressed the button and watched the drill shoot a tunnel right through to the other side, "Move out." she ordered and her team fell into place. The trio moved through the tunnel and found themselves on the other side facing Liara, "Tali could you take this out?" Jazz asked and the Quarian nodded, "I think so." she said before working on the controls as the ground shook around them, "What was that?" Wrex asked and Liara answered from behind them, "The drill weakened the already weak structure of the dig site. It is going to cave in... agh." Tali hit her last button and the shield around Liara faded into nothing.

"We need to get to the surface as fast as possible." Shepard commanded. Wrex turned to give a comeback but was hushed by the hard look in her eyes, "Yes, Commander." he answered and the two female aliens followed Wrex and Shepard. Jazz's fingers hit the appropriate buttons as the elevator flew up. The rumbling threw both Tali and Liara on the ground while Shepard held onto the controls and Wrex stood like stone.

Jazz looked up to see a Krogan and a few Geth jump onto the Elevator, "All hands on deck!" Commander Shepard screamed orders and Tali picked her gun up. Wrex already tore two geth apart. Shepard threw a hard biotic push that seemed to roll from the might Krogan like a fly. She pulled her assault gun up and fired at the heavy Krogan who fired back. She rolled out of the way and felt a fiery pain on her right leg. The stronger Krogan gun tore through her skin easily. Red blood gushed out onto the ground. With a heavy push of energy Jazz watched as her body buzzed with the blue of her biotics and lifted the Krogan. She felt a warm stream of something flow from her nose as her head pounded from a headache.

She blinked a few times as a bright light filled her vision, "Take that KROGAN OUT!" The Commander ordered and everyone lifted their guns and shot at the floating Battlemaster. Blood ran down as Wrex roared out. He would tell everyone it was because it was a mighty warriors kill but in truth he killed one of his own. Something hard even for a Krogan. Shepard smirked at their victory when a ripping sound came by her left ear and a fiery pain engulfed her left arm. She turned and sunk her omni blade oil deep into the Geth creature and watched the life spark away.

As the elevator reached the top all four ran. Wrex took the Commander's arm and helped her run, "Reds a nice color on you, Shepard." Wrex commented and Jazz gave a weak chuckle. Tali pulled Medi-Gel from her supplies and rushed it to her leg once they reached a safe distance. As the hum of Medi-Gel reached the Commander she Radioed Joker in, "On the way, Commander." he said as the hum started on her left shoulder. She looked at Tali and watched the Quarian work on helping the gel stitch the skin together, "You think I look good in red?" she asked and Tali chuckled, "Yes I do." The smile was clearly heard in the words.

Ashley sat besides the Commander and Kaiden to the other side. Were the four Aliens. Jazz was still caked in red from the attack yet stood with her hands behind her back looking stronger than before, "We could try joining." Liara offered and Jazz nodded watching as the Asari walked forward with her fingers extended. Jazz relaxed as Liara built a bridge, "." Shepard felt everything around her blur as the vision from her mind was pulled into view. For some reason she knew that Liara could see it as well. As soon as it started, the vision suddenly ended, "I am sorry. I cannot offer you any explanation. I am tired. I will go lie down." Shepard nodded, "Tali would you please show her to the crew's quarters." Tali stood and nodded taking the new Asari from the room.

"Are you going to stand there like you don't need to go get medical attention?" Ashley asked as Kaiden stood, "Yeah, Commander Medi-Gel is great but you need a full scan and the scars." Jazz looked back at the two humans, "Scars are.. in a human term... beautiful." Jazz raised an eyebrow but gave Wrex a nod, "Alright guys, let's go see the Doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

Jazz found herself sitting in her shower letting the water wash the blood away. She felt as if the death was running away as well. She could hear Wrex's roar in the back of her mind something wasn't right with his 'battlecry' it was a par below the one in the Mako. Images flashed before her eyes as she leaned her head back. She could hear Wrex's voice, "Scars are.. in a human term... beautiful." and yet Kaiden didn't think so. As she bowed her head against the pounding water she closed her eyes and remembered the look on his face when she wanted to keep the scars. At that moment she had the scars removed and the one on her shoulder taken care of. Her fingers rubbed the scar on her upper lip. That was one thing she wouldn't, couldn't get removed. Ever.

Kaidan sat across from Ashley in the crew Quarters. It was currently empty due to an emergency on deck. Both had settled down in the Quarters after the lights went out. The ship was currently heading to Feros due to a distress call. Shepard had chosen Kaidan and Liara to accompany her. Ashley looked at Kaiden for a long time, "Why didn't she choose me? We've only fought for a short mission." Kaiden shrugged, "Maybe because Liara is going with her." Ashley wrinkled her nose, "So, I can make sure that she lives the entire mission." Kaiden sat back as Ashley frowned, "They know that you hate them, Ash. She wanted them to be comfortable." As Kaiden stood to leave he turned his head. Ashley covered her mouth with her hand, "How can I not hate them? Watching their kind kill ours." Kaiden shook his head, "It's the same. Just watching our kind murder each other. Do you hate all humans because of one?"

Ashley stood in an outrage, "It's not the same!" she screamed and Kaiden stepped from his comfort zone, "It is exactly the same thing Ashley! Why hate every single person just because of one's actions? Every single turian because of a war? You should hate human's too. A few of us turned on our own for them. Go ahead hate Quarians for being devoted to family or Asari for absolutely nothing. But you must realize. We don't live on Earth alone anymore. There is an entire universe out there full of non-human creatures. If you hate all of them. The universe gets smaller for you, and you alone." As Kaiden left to suit up Ashley wiped unknown tears away. As she got up to follow she noticed the blue Asari in the small kitchen area. She looked up and smiled at Ashley. It was a kind smile almost worried, "Are you alright?" she asked and Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just came for something to drink." Liara smiled again and waved Ashley over to the fridge, "I'm sure there is something." Ashley nodded again and walked slowly to the Asari, "Yeah, something."

Joker looked to Jazz, "They are not responding to our hails." Jazz gave a half smile and flicked Joker's hat, "Alright team we're going in hot." As Jazz turned to smile at Kaidan and Liara she found herself wishing Wrex was in her team. The security of a giant Krogan behind her back was a welcome one, "How long, Joker?" Jazz asked and Jeff looked back at her, "You have half an hour till touchdown, Commander." She nodded with a big smile before walking back to the elevator. As she reached the last steps of the stairs Jazz could hear laughing. She decided to take a peek before going down the elevator.

She watched as Ashley sat besides Tali and wiped something from her eye, "You should have seen my dad ride that bike all the way down the hill. No breaks or anything." Tali leaned back and laughed putting her three finger hands on her belly. Jazz jumped from sight and placed fingers to her lips with a real smile on her lips before opening the elevator and going down to the cargo bay. As the doors opened Garrus and Wrex looked up from their separate panels to see the Commander walking in. Jazz walked to Wrex first, "Hello, Wrex."

"Shepard." he said before looking down at what was on the table. At that moment Jazz was stuck on what to say. She didn't know him at was just a Krogan with weapons in front of him, "I have to say that I am a little impressed, Shepard." She smirked and crossed her arms, "Yeah?'' she asked and noticed Garrus perk up. His hands were moving but there was nothing in them, "You didn't even bat an eyelash when you got shot. Again, I'm impressed" Jazz smiled and leaned against the vehicle, "That's 'cuz I had one badass Krogan backing me up." Wrex gave a half chuckle before bending down for work. Jazz straightened up. It was a comfortable way to go. No goodbyes for Shepard.

She walked over to Garrus and watched as he picked gun parts up as if giving himself something to do, "Whatcha got there?" she asked and the turian shrugged, "Just cleaning my guns, and getting ready for the next mission. I am going on another one right?" he asked and Jazz laughed, "Of course it wouldn't be the same without my boys." Wrex turned around, "Boys?" he asked and Garrus faced Wrex, "A pet name Shepard came up with for me and Kaiden. Listen, Commander, if... when I go on the next mission with you I would like to make a little request." Jazz raised her eyebrow and nodded, "Shoot, Vakarian." Garrus nodded, "Well in simple terms I want better food." "I hear that" Wrex chimed in and Jazz gave a soft laugh, "Alright guys I'll make sure to make a stop at the Citadel and stock up on whatever it is you eat." The comm above them fuzzed to life, "About to land Commander." It was Kaiden and Jazz smirked, "Yeah okay I'm on my way." As Jazz walked away she turned and did a very human thing. Putting up finger guns she clicked her tongue twice and nodded to both aliens, "Gonna look out for my boys." she smiled and went to the elevator. Wrex looked at Garrus, "boys?" he asked and the turian shrugged, "You are officially in the club, welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

_Just sayin I'm a pewdiepie fan and when I wrote barrels I laughed a lot... So ah.. moving on... If you find my jumping between POV's confusing let me shed a little light. In my own personal opinion I am not good at writing the fight scenes and after awhile of being in the same scene with a constant flow of the same thing I feel it gets boring for any reader._

_Thank you _LoopyLou1990_ you keep me going! And to Endris and Guest, I understand that I have changed a few aspects to the game but if you read the summary I tell you I change a few things. Thank you for all reviews!_

Jazz pulled her new Assault weapon and nodded for Kaidan to take cover behind boxes and Liara to run over to the Barrels. Shepard stalked forward and bunched biotic power in her arm ready to fire any second. Her steps echoed around in the silent docking bay as she walked past both Liara and Kaidan. She could hear something rattling over to the right. Her hand was consumed in a blue light as she readied the attack feeling the power build before her body was fully enveloped in the light. As a man stuck his head out and waved his hand the Commander threw the ball to her left shattering a window, "Easy there." Liara spoke with a soft voice that ground on the Commander's nerves. She didn't understand why it did. So far Liara had been nothing but an asset and ally and yet...

"You need to speak with Fai Den up the stairs." the man said walking forward, "He is our leader and will want to speak with you." As Jazz nodded the man opened his eyes wide with mouth agape. A red light enveloped him before he fell to the ground to expose a Geth. Liara put the Geth in stasis before shooting it. Both Kaidan and Shepard shot the next few Geth down though the sound of more was in front of them, "Get them all." Shepard growled between her teeth as the trio went to find Fai Den up the stairs and past the Geth.

Garrus sat at the table watching as an engineer walked over to sit as far away from him as possible. As he tapped an exposed claw he wondered if it was the war or the fact that a true predator sat across from him. Even in the wild lands of Palavon or even Earth a turian could rip a human to shreds with their claws and teeth. Everyone is taught to look for the gun in his hand they forget he had a wicked claw attack as well. Tali walked to the table with some sort of dried fruit on her plate. With two drops of water the fruit bloated to fully ripe whatevers. Not that it did much good. She mashed it up and fed herself with a tube anyway.

"I kinda wanna be out there now, you know?" she started and Garrus nodded his head, "Once you get the taste of gunning things down with our crazy Commander. It is a hard feeling to let go." he agreed and Tali looked up from the pink goo that was a few inches from her tube, "I don't think she trusts us, though." the Quarian said before placing the goo in her tube and ingesting the sweet fruit. Garrus reached over and scooped a little goo onto his tallon and stuck it in his mouth, "Where did you get that?" he asked and went for another bite, "Shepard only has dry dextro food for us." Tali laughed pulling her plate away from the hungry turian, "It is my secret, and she has already told me she will bring me along to get the proper food for all of us." Garrus grumbled and crossed his arms, "Why do you get to go?" he asked and Tali smiled, "Because she likes me." as Tali walked away the words sung true with the turian, "Yeah she likes us, but no trust." Garrus stuck the already clean tallon into his mouth again and savored what was left of the sweet taste while brooding.

Kaidan watched Commander Shepard walk over and turn her charm on. Fai Den was a gentle man who buffered what his companion said to the Commander and yet Kaidan was still amazed. His crazy, geth killing, squad scaring Commander had a smile on her face and was harmless looking. A lion in sheep's clothing using the fact that she was a woman to her advantage. Not in a sexual way mind you, but in the way that seemed foreign in the times they were in now. She looked childlike, almost weak even with a vision fixer visor on her eyes. Liara looked at Kaidan, "You are doing it again." she said and the human looked to the blue asari, "Doing what?" he asked shouldering his gun, "Staring at her." she said matter of factly in an almost jealous tone, "Huh." was Kaiden's only reply as he watched the Commander nod. Her face became hard. Something was wrong.

A bullet whizzed past Kaidan's head and the Commander pointed her gun at the attacker before shooting it down, "Kaidan watch yourself." she hissed pushing past him and to the tunnel in front of her squad mates. He watched the childlike Commander run into a room of Geth as a hard woman. As he ran to protect her flank Kaidan had a small doubt inside about who she really was.

Joker sat in his chair spinning around completely bored out of his mind. For some strange reason he felt the need to look over the Commander's credentials again. Something felt wrong about the War Hero story. That and the fact that Jeff was a total snoop. As Jeff looked deeper he found something odd about Jazz C. Shepard. She didn't exist past the previous two years of being in the Alliance. There was information about her but something was just strange about the history. It didn't sound like her. Jeff looked deeper and deeper but couldn't find much. Something was up with their current Commander, though a strong woman, she seemed to be the ghost on the surface of something bigger.

Shepard looked at Fai Dan with blood on the side of her face. A small scar just above her eyebrow showing that it was healed earlier by Medi-Gel, "Now we have tunnels. I love tunnels... Lets go look into the tunnels..." sarcasm dripped from every word as Kaidan found his newly healed left leg still sore and Liara a little dizzy from her knockout. The team flew through the tunnels as a severely pissed off Commander barrels through to find the Vehicle and make her way to Exo-Gen HQ across the way, "No thank you, just a simple, 'OH you're not done' who does he think I am." Shepard ranted as she lifted her pistol and one shotted a Geth in her way. She walked through the sparking and flinched as one hit her cheek but nothing more. Once they finally made it to the vehicle.

Kaidan took a deep breath and buckled every one he could find. Liara a little weary of the Commander's new mood mirrored Kaidan. Shepard punched the gas and ran through the attacking Geth like butter, "Hate this place." she growled before heading into a tunnel. They picked up a radio signal and talked to employees inside before making it up onto the way again. Liara watched the Commander gas the vehicle again holding on to her surroundings, "Don't you think one of us should drive?" Liara asked and Shepard shook her head, "I don't trust anyone besides myself to drive." she said and Kaidan looked at Liara. There that word was. The word in everybody's mind.

As Joker sat in the cockpit he rubbed his eyes and thought of trust. Did the Commander trust anybody? Was she even worth trusting? As he mused Tali walked to Jeff and noticed his screen, "It's getting to you too, huh?" she asked and he nodded, "Why is it getting to us though? That is the part I don't understand." Joker admitted and Tali smiled behind her mask, "Because we trust her."


	8. Chapter 8

_Please R&R guys it helps me pop em out faster! And I am writing based on my play through experience with added thing of course._

Commander Shepard leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Liara had gone down for a second time during the mission and both Kaidan and she were tired. Jazz pulled out her last Medi-Gel and applied it to Liara best as she could. The Asari came round again and looked up at Shepard. Kaidan gave a little smirk yet stood his ground and kept lookout, "Come on we need to find out how to destroy the attachment." Jazz said as the two followed her into the next room. Liara spotted the pressure adjusters, "If we can get it to the maximum pressure without blowing the circuit, I think we can use those doors to amputate the hold." Shepard nodded and began her work on the levers, "You two keep anything from reaching me." she commanded and Liara nodded. She looked at Kaidan who nodded as well.

As the Commander snarled at the hissing controls before beginning again the first Geth appeared. The spray of oil and sparks of the falling limbs filled the room as Kaidan and Liara didn't even give the Geth room for retaliation. Kaidan's gun sprayed gas and started to beep. With a growl he threw it at a nearby Geth before throwing him with biotics, "Anytime Commander." he said pulling a pistol, "I'm working on it Alenko." she growled as the machine once again beeped and over heated. She punched the machine and waved her hand before starting again. Liara put a Gath Juggernaut into stasis before it shot at them. Jazz smirked and hit the button. As the sound of crunching metal hit their ears the trio watched the remaining Geth run, "That was intense." The Commander breathed as Kaidan picked his discarded assault rifle off of the ground, "Yeah." he murmured before she walked past him. He felt her hand brush against his. Normally Kaidan would assume it was an accident but it was slow and deliberate.

"The Geth behind will surly fight us." Liara said from the right of Kaidan and Jazz turned around with a smirk, "Then let's kick some Geth ass." As their Commander ran down the way they came both of her Teammates noticed the three bleeding holes on her back and wondered just how many times they let her get shot. Shepard took a deep breath and ran against the pain. All four shots had been non fatal and missed important things she would be okay. In tell she bleed out but she would not admit that aloud. Lizbeth sat in the Mako as Jazz had told her to do,"Alright, guys buckle up." she said, "We're going to make a big mess." Liara sighed as she buckled her body in tightly, "I fear you have an intense hate of vehicles, Shepard." the Asari said as Lizbeth closed her eyes and held on tight, "You might be onto something." Jazz said before punching on the accelerator. Lizbeth let out a horrified scream.

Jeff stared at the screen for a long time. Garrus stood behind him as Tali left long ago. Jeff covered his mouth and closed his eyes, "How can she even bear to have anyone behind her?" he asked and Garrus shook his head. Jazz Shepard was really Amelia Jasmine Shepard, "How can she bear to have me on her ship?" Garrus wondered out loud. Her parents were killed by turians in front of her as a pirate group raided their cruise ship. Then she was taken into captivity for a year. A P.O.W to be found at the age of nine by Alliance crew members. After she joined the Alliance her first mission went wrong and she was stranded as her team left her. Luckily the Alliance made another trip to the planet and found Shepard laying by a tree near death. After that she always drove. She always kept the vehicle moving after the mission that the mako was blown to bits when she tried to drive carefully. They were able to attach her legs and take the burn scars away. Her last mission as Amelia Jasemin Shepard was betrayed by her own team and in turn all Alliance shoulders on the planet had been slaughtered. Including her. After that Jazz Shepard's Alliance career had started. The twin sister of the "dead" Alliance member. It was a solid case. All pictures of Amelia had been wiped from history. Her social was nonexistent.

Garrus crossed his arms as Jeff got rid of the files, "Why do you think they kept that if they were trying to make her disappear?" Garrus asked as Joker turned to face him, "Something or Someone was after her by the looks of her files. If she would have let them they might have wiped the slate clean." Garrus leaned against the doorway, "What do you mean, If she let them?" he asked but the comm crackled to life, "Joker, Are you there?" she asked and the man nearly broke a finger as he rushed to the button, "As always Commander, what's up?' he asked, "Sent Garrus and Wrex in, Liara and Kaidan should be there soon."

"Aye Aye, Commander." he said and the comm link went dead. He turned around to see Garrus already running to the elevator and smirked. They were going to make her trust them one way or another and Garrus was definitely on that train.

Shepard checked the vitals of one of the passed out citizens. The gas had definitely worked. The sound of heavy footsteps made her look up. Garrus and Wrex were ready and armed to the teeth, "Commander." Wrex said and she nodded her head, "Kaidan, Liara back to the ship, see the doctor, and rest up." Kaidan opened his mouth to argue but felt the over use of biotics tire him out. He nodded, "What about you Commander?" he asked and she snorted, "If it wasn't for protocol I'd be a one woman show. Now go Alenko." Kaidan nodded, "Aye, ma'am." he turned and went back to the ship.

As Shepard stood she smiled to show the two aliens her bloody bottom lip, "Alright, boys. Let's blow stuff up." Wrex laughed and gave a roar, "Spoken like a Krogan." he approved and Jazz walked into the tunnel exposed by the lifted train part, "Right behind you, Commander." Garrus chimed in as they hit the tunnels. As they walked forward the over bearing sense of being watched was on each of the trio. The Commander put her hand up and the two behind her put their weapons down.

"What are you?" she asked the giant creature before them. As if in answer goo started to drip from an opening before something slipped out, "I don't want kids." Jazz said sticking her tongue out, "If you think that is bad you should see Turian birth. Were all hard plates and no moisture. Get that image stuck in your head." Garrus commented making Jazz smirk. A fully armed green Asari walked from the gooey mess, "This is the Thoran. It does not want to talk to anymore meat bags." she said and Shepard narrowed her eyes, "Why?" she asked and the Asari took a step forward, "The one named Saren exchanged me in order for knowledge of the protheans. He promised peace but taught us that peace means nothing to meat bags." As she said that the Asari pulled a pistol. Shepard pushed her from the ledge and watched her fall, "Welp.. how do we solve this one fellas?" she asked and Garrus pointed to the doorway to their rights, "We go up." he said and Shepard shrugged, "Couldn't hurt." she commented.

A few spore creatures attacked them on their way in but the creatures dropped like flies, "Look at that." Shepard said, "A support maybe?" she asked and Wrex shrugged before running into it. The attachment split and bleed green as it dropped from the wall. A screaching rumbled the ground they stood upon, "Alright, boys we've just found our way." The trio moved up taking the supports out one by one and the annoying green Asari. After the fourth time she reappeared they made it a game. Who could kill the annoying green thing the fastest. As they reached the last attachment Jazz looked up at the approaching green Asari, "Last chance." she warned and the Asari sneered before pulling a gun. Garrus snipped her down, "Scratch one!" he yelled, "I win for the fastest time." Wrex grumbled and Jazz shot the Attachment. She willed herself not to put fingers in her ears as it screamed the whole way down. They found the Asari's place and freed her before she gave Shepard the knowledge that went through her. After that the team went back to the Normandy and Shepard straight to her cabin. The doctor went up after she was told of Jazz's wounds.

"If we were down in the Medi-Bay I could help you better." Jazz closed her eyes and lay still as the doctor mended the wounds and left. The Prothean information danced around in her skull like fire. Maybe Liara could help. She reached over for the Comm button, "Joker?" she asked and he replied almost instantly, "Yes, Commander?" She stood and dressed in her uniform, "Get everyone to the Comm room." she said and left the room, "On their way, Commander." Joker replied looking at his hand. Maybe he really broke his finger this time. He tried to move it and fire shot through his hand, "Yep, its broken." he hissed aloud.


End file.
